Jealousy?
by puccaxgaru4eva1
Summary: Garu does something bad to Pucca, but when she finds a new boyfriend how will he take it? PuccaxTobe but PuccaxGaru and TobexChief in the end. X-D
1. Deal with it

Jealousy...

11 year old Pucca was walking by herself in the forest. When she relized she hadn't seen Garu all day. "I'll go sneek up

on him.." Pucca thought to herself.

When she reached his house she saw him meditating. Pucca quickly hid in the bushes, to

avoide being spotted. Then when Garu wasn't paying attention, she glomped him, pinning him to the grass. 'Well there

goes my peaceful afternoon.' Garu thought. "Hi Garu." Pucca said her eyes lost in his. Uh oh. Garu knew that look. Just

then Pucca was leaning in to kiss him. "HELP!!!!" Garu screamed before her lips meet his in a kiss. Pucca pulled back

and giggled. She rested her body on top of his. Which made him blush. Her face inches from his. "Don't worry Garu, I

don't have cooties." Pucca said with a smirk. All Garu could think about was why she loved him so much. Out of all the

guys in Sooga, she had to pick the one who didn't have time for love, and relationship. Althought part of me is touched

by her actions, he'd never got this attention before by a girl, or anyone. He came to Sooga for honor not love. She was a

little important to him though. She had given him attention that he had never gotten before,and she cared about him

deeply, since she first met him. Garu was deep in his thoughts, when he relized Pucca was just laying on him relaxed on

his chest. All he could do was look down at her. She was annoying more than anything in Sooga. But maybe she wasn't

half bad. Just when Garu was about to close his eyes and enjoy the warmth of her body, Abyo came from within the

forest. "Hey Garu wanna sp-" Abyo paused after seeing Pucca on top of Garu, and seeing that Garu might acually be

enjoying it. "Whoa. What's going on here? Hmm?" Abyo asked with a smirk. Garu blushed looking at Abyo and back

down at Pucca. As he frowned and pushed her off. Unlike most girls who would cry, or leave with a huff. Pucca politly

smiled. 'Garu is so cute when he's embrassed! :-3' Pucca thought. "Well, I will let you to spar. Later Garu-Cakes!"

Pucca said kissing Garu on the cheek before leaving. All that was going through Garu's mind was 'Garu-Cakes?!

WTF?!' But he knew that it was Pucca and that ever since he got to the village, she been his 'girlfriend' if you perfer. It

would annoy Garu but he had to deal with it.


	2. What have I done?

(Scene shows Garu was clashing swords with Tobe. When Tobe relized something after Garu knocked him down.) "Hey

Garu, where's your little girlfriend? She hasn't interupted our fight for 20 minutes." Tobe said. Garu kicked him in the face

for that remark. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Garu screamed in Tobe's face. While Garu was off guard Tobe kicked

him down and was standing on top of him. When Tobe was about to take out his sword a voice was heard. "GARU-

CAKES!" the voice said. Garu and Tobe looked up to see Pucca waving. Tobe burst out laughing with the rest of his

ninjas. "AWW! Garu-Cakes!" Tobe said laughing with his ninjas. Garu face was red as a tomato. "Ok, I can't fight

anymore, I've laughed too hard." Tobe said re-gaining his breath back. "But I will get you next time... GARU-CAKES!"

Tobe said laughing again along with his ninjas. As they walked in the forest. Garu was still blushing heavily. He turned to

Pucca frowning. Hoping she would take a hint. And leave him alone. He just turned and left into the forest. "Garu wait!"

Pucca said following him. Garu turned to her with a mean glare which made her jump a bit. "Garu what's wrong?" Pucca

said worried. "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!?! YOUR WHAT'S WRONG!!!" Garu screamed. Pucca gasped. 'I've

never seen him yell at me before.' Pucca thought. "What did I do?" Pucca asked in a calm voice. "OH DON'T EVEN

GET ME STARTED! YOU COME AND INTERUPT MY FIGHT, AND EMBARASS ME IN FRONT OF MY ENEMY,

AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH THE GARU-CAKES!" Garu screamed louder. "I'm sorry." Pucca said.

"YOUR NOT SORRY! BECAUSE YOU THINK THIS IS ALL A JOKE! IN YOUR LITTLE HAPPY LITTLE

WONDERLAND WHICH YOU HAVE NO CARE IN THE WORLD! YOUR ANNOYING, INCONSIDERATE, AND

UNHONORABLE!" Garu screamed. Pucca's eyes started to water. "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND I'M NOT

EVEN YOUR FRIEND!" Pucca just stood there tears coming down her face. Garu blinked at the sight, he couldn't

even believe what he just said. Pucca covered her eyes with her hands and ran away crying. "Pucca wait I-" Garu

started but she was already gone. "What have I done?" Garu said knowing she would probably never talk to him again.

Garu turned around and went home not knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Crying in the rain, New lovers

Pucca ran, and ran, and ran. She was discouraged about what Garu said to her. His hurtful words just kept echoing in her head. 'I'M NOT BOYFRIEND I'M NOT EVEN YOUR FRIEND, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' She could hear the anger in his voice, she could see the fire in his eyes, and she could feel her own heart breaking. Of course she was a little annoying, but she loved him. With all her heart. But after he said those things, all her love for him drained out of her.

Pucca stopped running, and relized she was in front of the Guh-Rong. But then she turned and started running again. She didn't want to see anybody at this moment. Pucca found herself a bench nearby. And decided to sit on it and cry until she couldn't anymore. 'He hates me, he totally hates me.' She thought.

Then it all became clear to her. When he ran from her, it wasn't because he was playing hard to get. It was because he didn't want to be with her, or anywhere near her. And when his face went red, it wasn't blushing, it was embrassment. Pucca's thoughts went wild. Her crying grew more intense. She felt a raindrop fall on her skin. But she didn't budge. What was the point? She felt like nobody cared about her. Without Garu, what was the point of her even being alive? As her tears grew more intense so did the rain. Soon she was soaking wet.

"What's the matter with you?" A voice rang her ears. Pucca looked up from her hands to see Tobe.

"Nothing Tobe, just leave me alone." Pucca said.

"Are you sure? Because when I cry, there is either something wrong with me, or you just punched me in the air." Tobe joked.

Pucca raised an eyebrow. It was a little funny to her, but right now she was so upset about Garu, she couldn't even smile.

Tobe's smile fell as he looked in her heart-broken soul. 'Ok she's just crying. Why do I care?' Tobe thought.

"You sure you don't need anybody to talk too?" Tobe asked.

"NO!!!!! NOW FOR THE LAST TIME JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" Pucca snarled.

Which caused Tobe to take a step back.

Pucca's eyes shot open at him stepping away from her. 'Look at me. I'm starting to act like Garu.' She thought.

She buried her head back into her hands, and started crying again. "Tobe, I'm sorry. Its just Garu said some hurtful things to me and I just want to be alone." Pucca explained in a more calmer tone.

Tobe slightly nodded.

He took a seat next to her. And put his hand on her shoulder. "He probably wasn't the right one." He said. She looked at him with her blue eyes. He gave her a small smile.

Tobe then stood up and started to walk away in the rain. Pucca also stood up. And did somehting that shocked both of them. She ran into Tobe before he left crying hard into his shoulder.

Tobe blushed at the sight. But then put his arms around her. 'So what? Am I acually caring about her now?' Tobe thought.

Then her did something he thought he would never do, He lifted her chin to make her aqua eyes stare into his purple eyes. Then their lips brushed up against each other. Tobe then brought her lips closer to his. And kissed her passhionatly. Her eyes widedened. She was in shock for 30 seconds. But then closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Now she suddently felt like she was with the right person......

---

PUCCAXTOBE??????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. WHAT!

Pucca and Tobe were no an official couple. Ever since the kiss 2 nights ago.

-Flashback-

Now she felt like she was with the right person. Pucca pulled away from his lips, And looked at him with a shocked face. Tobe let go of her waist, and took a couple steps back. Closing his eyes tight, not knowing if she was going to kill him. Pucca just stood there, and then hugged him. His eyes shot open. Pucca looked at him. And kissed him softly on the lips.

Tobe's eyes widened. She pulled away. "Maybe your the right one then." Pucca said with a teasing smile. Tobe smiled as he grabbed her hand and walked her to the Guh-Rong.

-End of flashback-

Tobe was unpacking some new equipment, annoyed. His ninjas had been asking him costant questions ever since he told them Pucca was his girlfriend.

"So this is a plan to make Garu jealous right Master?" One ninja asked. Tobe turned to all of them.

"Ok for the last time, It was a plan at first, but then when I kissed her there was just a spark ok?" Tobe said.

"Is this all because Chief went to Master Loo's village, to acheieve the ultimate ninja skills?" Another one asked. Tobe's eyes widened as he turned to them.

"NO! Its just, She will be gone for a whole year. And I just moved on." Tobe stated.

"I think you trying to get Chief out of your head, by dating someone else." Another one mocked. Tobe marched up to all of them with furious eyes.

"Let me make this clear to all of you, I have moved on, I am dating someone else, And I do not miss Chief, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!" Tobe screamed.

"Yes sir!" They all saluted.

"Good. Now I'm going to the Guh-Rong to see my Pucca-kins. Bye." Tobe said walking out the door.

"Pucca-kins?" All the ninjas said at the same time, with confusion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pucca came downstares in search of her friends.

"Pucca over here!" Ching called out from a table. Pucca smiled. She approached the table where Garu, Ching and Abyo were sitting.

"Hey Ching, Hey Abyo!" Pucca said hugging each of them on the neck. She turned to Garu.

"Hey Garu..." Pucca said flatly. While frowning.

"Hey..." Garu said looking the other way. (They weren't exactly speaking to each other.)

"So Pucca how goes it?" Ching asked.

"Well, everything's been great." Pucca said as Ching nodded.

'Wow. She doesn't even seem upset.' Garu thought observing Pucca happy attitude. Taking a sip of his tea.

"I have something to tell you guys." Pucca said.

"What is it Pucca?" Abyo asked.

"I'll tell you but I don't know how your going to take it..." Pucca said looking down.

"Oh come on, How bad could it be?" Ching asked.

Pucca took a deep breath.

"Ok, Tobe--- TOBE IS MY BOYFRIEND!" Pucca blurted out.

Garu spit out his tea.

"WHAT?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The three of them said in complete shock.

"I told you. You wouldn't get it." Pucca said chuckling nervously.


	5. I've always

All Pucca's friends (and Garu) could do was stare at her in complete shock.

"I told you. You wouldn't get it." Pucca said chuckling nervously at her friend's faces.

Just then Tobe walked in the Guh-Rong, and kissed Pucca softly on the cheek.

"Hey Sweetie!" Pucca said in cheerful tone. He hugged on her neck, and turned to her friends, to see them with shocked faces watching all of this.

"I'm guessing you told them." Tobe said letting out a chuckle at their faces.

"Yeah." Pucca said bringing her attention to her friends.

"But you... and-- and him.... and... and... HUH?!" Garu stammered pointing from Pucca to Tobe. Garu then frowned. As his body filled with anger. Garu stood up.

"Pucca, a word please?" Garu said. Pucca crossed her arms and frowned.

"I have nothing to say to you." Pucca said. Garu's frowned grew as he grabbed her arm leading her outside. Leaving Tobe, Ching, and Abyo to stare at each other.

"So.... Have you kissed her?" Abyo said breaking the silence.

"ABYO!" Ching shouted finding that was rude to be in someone else's business.

"Yes. Unlike you, I have that effect on girls." Tobe insulted. Abyo folded his arms mumbling something under his breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garu was dragging Pucca through the streets of Sooga, by the arm.

"Let me go!" Pucca demanded.

"Wouldn't dream of it princess!" Garu said still dragging her. He spotted an alley, he dragged her in there, and pushed her against the wall.

"Is something wrong Garu?" Pucca asked acting innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me! What do you think your doing?!" Garu ranted.

"My, my Garu. What ever do you mean?" Pucca said batting her eyelashes.

"You know exactly what I mean! What are you doing dating my arch-enemy?!" Garu shouted. Pucca crossed her arms.

"Well you don't like me, so I found someone else." Pucca explained. Garu's eyes widened.

"Pucca, he doesn't love you!" Garu argued back.

"You don't either!" Pucca ranted.

"For all you know, he could just be using you to make me jealous!" Garu snarled.

"Like you were doing any better when I was with you!" Pucca said. That was completely it for Garu. He clenched his fist.

"Your so stupid and slow! You never understood my feelings!" Garu screamed.

"How am I suppose to understand your feelings when you treat me like trash?!" Pucca screamed back.

"THAT'S WHY I CALLED YOU SLOW!" Garu stated.

"I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!" Garu finished. Pucca gasped as her eyes widened. There was a brief silence between them.

"But-- but the other day..."

"I was in denial! I had no time for love because of the Ninja code. That didn't mean I didn't love you back!" Garu screamed, Pucca just stood there as Garu starting to tear up.

"Garu...." Pucca mumbled. Garu took Pucca in his arms and hugged her tight, crying.

'Garu... I-- I never stopped loving you either! But Tobe, I love Tobe! But do I really love him? Or was I just pretend to love him to get Garu? NO! I love Tobe! I guess...' Pucca thought. She put her arms around Garu, as her thoughts went wild she was in a definate love triangle.


	6. A romantic walk, new stalker

Pucca's POV

I sat in my room lying on my bed, many thoughts running through my mind. After Garu confessed his love for me, I had many mixtures of feelings running throught me, happiness, astonisment, sadness, and mostly shocked. I roll over in my bed to check the clock, 11:45.

'Maybe some sleep will get my mind off of this situation.' Pucca thought as she snuggled on her pillow and closed her eyes. She heard thumping on her window. She jolted up from her pillow.

-End of Pucca's POV-

"Who's there?" Pucca asked. No response. Tobe then climbed in from out her window.

"Relax, its just me." Tobe said.

"Tobe? What are you doing here?" Pucca asked in a quiet tone knowing her uncles were asleep, and didn't want to wake them.

"I came to see you, couldn't sleep, you'd be suprised if you couldn't sleep too when you have 20 ninjas that snore all night." Tobe joked. Pucca giggled.

"And I couldn't get you off my mind, so I came to check on you." Tobe said.

"Aww. You are awesome, you know that right?" Pucca asked as she hugged his neck.

"Well duh." Tobe joked again. Putting his arms around her waist. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Tobe smiled. Tobe grabbed her arm leading her to the window.

"Where are you taking me?" Pucca asked playfully. Tobe gave her a gentle yet passionatley kiss on the lips.

"You'll have to trust me." He whipered in her ear. She giggled. Tobe jumped on the tree next to her window and slid down to the ground. He signaled her to do the same. Pucca nodded, put on her robe and slid down the tree. They took each others hand and walked into the forest. Tobe lead her to a bridge in the forest near a beatiful lake.

Pucca gasped at the beautiful sight. The water glistened at the light of the moon. There were fireflies all around the lake, which made it more romantic.

"Wow. Tobe this place is undescribable." Pucca smiled.

"Well, when I saw this place I thought of you." Tobe smiled.

"That a compliment right?" Pucca asked. Tobe grabbed her around her waist.

"Of course." He whipered. He kissed her on the lips.

Pucca's POV

That's one thing I love about Tobe, he was so romantic and sweet. When we were enemies I never noticed it before. And plus he kisses me the way I want to be kissed, gentle and sweet, but passionate.

-End of Pucca's POV-

As Pucca and Tobe continued to kiss, they didn't know they were being watched. (Can anyone guess who it is?)

--

NEXT CHAPIE SOON!


	7. CHIEF!

Garu's POV

I sat there, watching them kiss, I can feel anger strike through my body. I was a jerk for letting her go. Sure she's really annoying, but that gave me no right to yell at her like that. So I started to observe their relationship. Tobe was a villianous guy, who knows? This could all be some plan to make me jealous, well its working! I had to find out something, I don't trust Tobe.

-The next Day-

Tobe was seen dusting off a picture of Pucca, as he smiled. There was a knock at the door. It was Garu.

"What do you want Garu?" Tobe asked sighing.

"I need to have a word with you." Garu said. Tobe rolled his eyes. He closed the door of the lair.

"Okay, what?" Tobe asked.

"You know what. If you dating Pucca is some plan to make me jealous, its working." Garu confessed. Tobe gave an evil smirk. Tobe clicked his tongue as he shook his head.

"Garu, Garu, Garu. I can truly say that me dating Pucca has nothing to do with you, It probably was going to be at first, but I really like Pucca." Tobe said. Garu frowned.

"I don't trust you." Garu said.

"You don't have too." Tobe smirked.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm meeting Pucca for a date." Tobe said. He turned around about to walk back into his house.

"Ok. Try that little act, for now. But if I find out your using her, your going to have to deal with me." Garu said. Causing Tobe to turn his head to glare at him, and walk into the lair. Garu walked home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobe back in the lair surrounded by his ninjas.

"Who was that Master?" One ninja asked.

"Nobody. Don't worry about it." Tobe responded. The ninjas shrugged. The phone started to ring, one ninja answered it, and then turned to Tobe.

"Its for you Master." The ninja said handing him the phone.

"Tobe speaking." Tobe said.

"Hi, Tobe." The person sounded on the other end of the line. Tobe's eyes widened. He knew that voice anywhere.

"CHIEF?!" Tobe shouted.

"Yeah. Hey." Chief said. "Guess what? I talked to Master Loo, And he's going to let me come back to Sooga Village." Chief finished. With that Tobe almost dropped the phone.

"WHAT?!" Tobe shouted again. Chief giggled.

"I know I'm excited too. I told him I really couldn't be away from you so he's letting me come home. I'll see you in 2 days. Bye." Chief said. Before Tobe could say anything else, he heard the dial tone on the other end. Tobe's body started to shake he felt his heart throb faster and faster. What will he tell Pucca? Will he have to break up with her? What will Chief say if she found out that Pucca was his girlfriend? Was he really using Pucca to get his mind off of Chief? (Why does this author want a frozen yogurt from IKEA right now? O.o) These thoughts ran through Tobe's mind. When a knock was heard at the door. Tobe answered the door to see Pucca.

"Hi Tobe." She said putting her arms around him and kissing him on the lips. She parted from him. To see him looking down.

"You okay?" She asked consurned. Tobe nodded.

"Okay. You ready to go?" Pucca asked. Tobe nodded again. She took his hand and walked out the door.

"You sure your'e okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah great." Tobe said in a less enthusiastic tone.

--

OOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME, I GOTTA GO GET A DRINK!


	8. Proof

Tobe's POV

What am I going to do?! I love Pucca, but what about Chief, she was the love of my life. It took me a while to realize that after I got hit with Cupid's arrow. Then she told me she was leaving, I was crushed. I thought I could never move on, until I connected with Pucca. I knew what it was like to have someone you love break your heart. Then I kissed her. It felt great. I wanted it to last forever. I never thought of Pucca as my girlfriend, she was the last person I thought I'd end up with. Now she's my whole life.

Chief was a different story. After I got hit with the arrow, I saw more to her I never experienced. And after I got the arrow out, Nothing really changed, I still had the same feelings for Chief after and before I got the arrow. And she's coming back tomorrow at 7:30pm. If I tell Pucca that I have to break up with her because Chief she'll either be crushed, or she'll kill me. I have a strong feeling that she'll do the second. I am so caught in between two loves. Ok. You know what I'm going to just have to tell Pucca that we just can't see each other anymore, I've made up my mind, I have loved Chief forever, and Pucca and I just clicked when we both were heart-broken, Pucca is great and I'm preety sure that I love her, but Chief just can't find out, I just feel I should be with Chief.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garu was in the kitchen of his home, eating ceareal, when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to see Pucca.

"Hi." She said with her arms behind her back.

"Hi." Garu replied.

"Garu, we need to talk." Pucca said. Garu's heart stopped, but he nodded. They stepped outside together. Walking trought the bamboo forest together. Pucca broke the silence between them.

"So... How's training?" Pucca smiled nervously.

"It's okay, I guess." Garu said. Pucca sighed. She knew she would never be able to get what was off her chest, by changing the subject. Pucca got in front of Garu stopping him from walking.

"Garu I need you too be really honost with me." Pucca sighed. Garu nodded. They kept walking until they found they were on the edge of a cliff. They both sat down, as the sun started to set.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about?" Garu asked.

"Garu, do you really love me?" Pucca asked. Garu blushed heavily. As his eyes widened at the question.

"Yes." Garu whispered. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, ever since I've been dating Tobe, you've all of a sudden say you love me, and I've been thinking why didn't you tell me when I was with you?"

"I told you I was in denial, and I wasn't sure of my feelings for you until I realized my how my life would be without you." Garu said.

Pucca looked away.

"Look, Pucca, Let me tell you this, weather your with me or Tobe, all I want you to know is that Tobe is lucky to have you as a girlfriend. And as long as your happy, you can stay with him." Garu said. Pucca frowned.

"Now you tell me." Pucca said with a cold glare.

"Okay, I'm lost, what did I do now?" Garu asked.

"You don't like it when I'm with you, but all of a sudden when I'm out of your life, you love me?!" Pucca said standing up protesting.

"Pucca, you know me, its hard for me to express my feelings." Garu said trying to stay as calm as he could.

"No I don't know you!! I don't get you at all! What jerk loves a girl, but treats her like dirt, and when she finds someone else, he tells her that he loves?!" Pucca ranted.

"Pucca, don't make this harder than it has to be." Garu said.

"Me?! At least I'm not afraid to show people how I feel about them! Now I'm starting to think you lied, and only said you loved me because I wasn't your little fan-girl anymore!" Pucca snapped. Garu's anger was starting to boil. He stood up as well to face Pucca head-on.

"I wasn't lying!"

"Yeah right! Come on Garu, does the story I just told make sense?!"

"Only because I have a hard time expressing me feelings!"

"You don't a hard time expressing your feelings when its Abyo and Ching! Why me?!"

"When it comes to love, I'm clueless. I'm not a romantic guy! That's why! But I will admit I love you!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!"

Garu then grabbed Pucca's shoulders engulfing her in a deep, sensual kiss. Pucca's eyes widened. Pucca closed her eyes. And wrapped her arms around his neck. 'What am I doing?' Was all that was going throught her head. Garu parted from the kiss.

"There's your proof." Garu said, as he walked away into the forest. Pucca fell to her knees, her hands still touching the lips that were just kissed by Garu moments ago.

'What am I going to tell Tobe?'


	9. Aurthor's note PLZ READ!

OK, I've been getting a lot of harse reviews on my story Jealousy, Saying "Plz,Make it a TobexPucca story, and I hate TobexChief, and PuccaXGaru. and "Plz make Tobe change his mind"Well too bad!!!!!!!!!!!!! And People are getting mad at me, because of my imagination of my own story! I FEEL PUCCA AND GARU SHOULD BE TOGETHER! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT????!??!!!!!!! NOBODY CARES WHAT YOU THINK! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GO WRITE YOUR OWN PUCCAXTOBE STORY. BECAUSE I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS SHIT! SO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF THIS CRITISISIM! I LOVE PUCCAXGARU AS A COUPLE AND I CAN MAKE THEM A COUPLE ALL I WANT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE IT! GO READ PUCCAXTOBE STORIES THEN! BECAUSE I'VE HAD IT! UNTIL I GET NICE REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY STORY AND DON'T JUST LIKE IT BECAUSE IT HAS PUCCAXTOBE IN IT, ITS THE STORYIDEA THAT COUNTS. SO UNTIL I GET GOOD REVEIWS, I WON'T BE FINISHING THE STORY AT ALL! SO NO ONE WON'T GET ANGRY IF I PUT PUCCAXGARU AND TOBEXCHIEF IN THE END.

GOOD DAY!


	10. Honor or love?

Thanks to many friends who love my story, I have decided to finish it, and people who were critising my story: GET A LIFE! AND READ THE FREAKING STORY! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY RUDE COMMENTS KEEP THEM TOO YOURSELVES! Now on with the story! ;-D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pucca sat there very confused, Garu just kissed her. She'd been waiting for that moment ever since the day she fell in love with him, but she couldn't enjoy that because she was dating Tobe. Why was she so confused? Why was Garu acting so weird? Why hasn't my mom finished dinner yet? I'M HUNGRY! Pucca needed someone to talk too. She went to the only person who would know what to do......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Garu did WHAT?!" Ching shouted when her best friend told her the story, even Won was wide eyed. Pucca nodded.

"Well when did it happen?! How did it feel?! Do you think I should dye my hair?! GIVE ME ANSWERS!" Ching shouted again full of questions.

"Ching...." Pucca mumbled softly "I don't know what to do. I've been waiting for this moment forever, but it feels so wrong."

"Pucca." Ching said slightly hugging her friend. "Garu really misses you." Ching said. Pucca looked up at her best friend. "Really?" Pucca asked. "Of course. He barly talks to anyone, he stays at home all day, and when he's not at home he's with us at the Guh-Rong, and he barly eats, he just sits there staring at his food." Ching explained. Pucca sat there speechless as Ching continued. "He even said to me that he would give up his honor to have you back." Pucca's eyes widened at that.

"He----he did?" Pucca asked. Ching nodded. Pucca snuggled into her friends arms, thoughts going wild.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garu's POV

I grabbed Pucca by the shoulders and kissed her. I knew she was shocked. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and after about 30 seconds, I pulled back. "There's your proof." I said letting, go of her shoulder and walking into the bamboo forest. I couldn't help but think 'What did I just do?' To myself. I went home and floped on my bed, all I could think about was Pucca. I had to forget about her anyway, I had my chance with her, I blew it, she found someone else, It would hurt me but I had to once again deal with it......


	11. Love your eneimies

Pucca woke up and quickly got dressed, today was the day. She needed to see Tobe. She ran downstares past her uncles.

"Hey! Slow down there Pucca!" UD said stopping her from running out the door.

"Where are you going at in such a hurry?" Linguini asked.

"Um-- Let's just say I really have to go see someone." Pucca said.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast first?" Ho asked.

"Sorry guys. Its urgent. I'll come back for breakfast later. Bye!" Pucca said zooming out the door. Her uncles just shrugged and continued with their work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pucca ran as fast as she could through the village. Her only focus, getting to Tobe's lair. Once she got there she paced the grass thinking of what to tell him. She thought of something, she knocked at the door. Tobe answered.

"Hey Pucca" Tobe smiled nervously.

"Hi." Pucca also smiled nervously. "Tobe, I have to tell you something."

"Acually I have something to tell you too." Tobe said. "You first." He insisted.

"No you."

"No you."

"I CAN'T DATE YOU ANYMORE!" Both of them blurted out. "Huh?" Both of them questioned.

"Pucca, I'm so sorry, but Chief is coming back tonight, and if she knows that we are dating, she'll be crushed. And I can't let that happen." Tobe said. Pucca just smiled.

"That is so sweet! I can't stay with you because, Garu is going to give up hi honor for me, and I can't let that happen, he needs to acheieve his honor, and I can't let him throw that all away." Pucca said. Tobe smiled. They both hugged.

"Glad you understand. Are we still eneimies?" Tobe asked. "Sure. Because I'm going to kick your butt next week." Pucca said. Tobe smiled. Pucca kissed Tobe on the cheek. "Thanks for the shoulder when I needed it, Chief is lucky to have someone who cares about her as you do."

"Thanks." Tobe said. Pucca walked away waving good-bye, Tobe waved too.'Well at least I got that off my chest' Both of them thought.

---------

Yay 2 more chapters until the ending! X3


	12. Nightmare and feelings

Sorry for the late updates guys!! I'VE BEEN HOOKED ON DEVIANTART, N FACE BOOK LATELY! 83 And Total drama action!! (Mostly DxC / Duncan and Courtney. But hey, its a great show.) But anayway, back to the story. ;D ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garu's Pov

"Oh. Garu..." She said as she snuggled more into my chest. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

I lifted her chin, to get a better look at her, she was crying. I wiped some tears with my free thumb.

"Its ok." I could almost feel myself smirking. I puckered my lips, I closed my eyes and waited for that spark of hers. Once again. But all I can hear was Pucca's giggle in the distance. I looked down to find she wasn't in my arms anymore. I looked forward to see Tobe flirting with her, and her twirling her hair. I wanted to run right up to Tobe, and snap that scrwny neck of his! I balled up my fist as I watched the two,  
to the acuall point that I can feel blood dripping down my hand, from my fingernails digging into them. And I thought my teeth would shatter if I grounded them any harder. I would grow more jealous as I watched him hold her hands, and whisper, "Pucca..." as he leaned forward.

And thats when I jolted up from my bed, in cold sweat. Thank god it was only a dream. I rubbed my temples. I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! She's driving me completly crazy!! "Ok, calm down Garu...." I told myself. I sighed and looked over at my night clock- 5:30 am. "Well might as well get dressed and go to the hall, by the time I get dressed, and eat, it should be about 7:30, approximatly." I got up and headed for my bathroom.  
(A.N: Too lazy to go into detail. Just going to Pucca's POV xD)

Pucca's POV 7:25

My clock said. I'd been staring at my clock for the last 6 hours ,when I got up in the middle of the night, just thinking about what I was going to say to Garu. It was soooooooo hard. I just couldn't find the right words. Then I just decided I would just go over there and tell him how I really felt. (A.N: She was already dressed. :3) I just hope it wasn't too late.

OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! SUSPENCE!! AND A CLIFFY!! (CLIFFHANGER) What will happen next?! Find out in the next chapter!  
Mostly because I'm too lazy to write anything else. l3 I just didn't wanna keep you guys waiting too much longer, you might have wet yer pants. XD Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next one will be longer, promise! 


End file.
